The Choice - (repost)
by psykkh
Summary: END / Pilihan awal Kim Kibum membawanya putus hubungan dengan Choi Siwon, kekasihnya. namun pilihan akhir Hangeng yang akan membawa kehidupan Kim Kibum bahagia, tanpa penyesalan. GS/repost/SiBum/HanBum
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Kim kibum**

** Choi Siwon**

**And other cast**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Untuk informasi FF ini pernah saya post dg judul "Yang Terlewatkan" di akhir tahun 2012.**

###

Sebuah pesawat dengan penerbangan Belanda – Seoul telah mendarat dengan mulus di bandara Incheon, beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yoboseyo? Yak.. Hae-ya, eodiga? Aku tak menemukanmu dimanapun. Isshh…" Seorang pria, dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan atletis ini, tengah berkacak pinggang, mencari-cari keberadaan orang yang diteleponnya.

"…"

"jaket putih? Eodi? Hey Donghae, awas yah kalau nanti bertemu,, akan kugantung tubuhmu yang pendek itu, di tiang bendera" Hey, Choi siwon, sembarangan sekali kau mengatai, dewa ikan pendek. Bisa-bisa rumahmu akan berpindah ke tengah-tengah, laut timur, karena kutukan dari Donghae, si Dewa ikan

"Hey, pabo! Sembarangan kau mengataiku pendek, salahkan tubuhmu itu, yang kelewat tingggi, dasar tiang. Isshh…" jawab seseorang, yang tiba-tiba sudah berkacak pinggang di belakang siwon, yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

Sontak, Siwon langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Donghae, lalu menampakkan smirk jokernya*author pingsan*, sambil memasukkkan phonselnya ke dalam saku coat yang dikenakannya

"Aigoo,, si ikan tampan sudah menemukanku ternyata" ucap Siwon, sambil melentangkan tangannya lebar, dan langsung, merengkuh tubuh kecil Donghae kedalam pelukkanya.

"Selamat datang ke Seoul kembali Won-ah" ucap Donghae, sambil menepuk punggung Siwon, kemudian melepaskan pelukan diantara mereka. "Kelihatannya kau semakin tua saja, apa kau tidak memakai krim awet muda?" goda Donghae, yang langsung membawa koper yang dibawa Siwon, menuju mobilnya yang berada di parkiran bandara.

"Dasar ikan jelek" umpat Siwon segera mengikuti langkah Donghae yang kelewat cepat. Tentu saja ia tak mau ditinggal Donghae, karena semua barang-barang pentingnya berada di dalam koper tadi.

Sementara di bandara yang sama, dan waktu yang berbeda, seorang pria tampan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke daratan Seoul, dari Pesawat kelas Bisnis, yang ditumpanginya tadi.

88888

"Bummie!" Terdengar seruan yang lumayan bisa memekakan telinga, karena pemilik suara itu adalah kim Ryeowook, teman Kibum sejak kelas 1 SMA.

"Wookie, cepat kemari" Kibum mengembangkan senyumnya saat mengetahui kedatangan Ryeowook.

"Mian aku terlambat, aku masih harus menjemput Ryeosung, dari TK-nya tadi" ucap Ryeowook sambil menurunkan Yewook anak ke-duanya, yang tadi di gendongnya, ke sofa.

"Gwanchanayo, kau memang sudah berbakat menjadi seorang ibu" jawab, Kibum diiringi kekehan ringan.

"ah, kau ini. Aku begini juga karena kecelakaan dengan Yesung oppa. Tapi untung saja dia tanggung jawab. Dia memang namja yang baik"

"Hey, kau membuatku iri saja" Kibum langsung mem-poutkan bibirnya. Ia juga ingin seperti Ryeowook.

"Hey, jangan begitu, bukankah sebentar lagi kau juga akan menikah."

"Tentu saja, aku akan menikah, apa kau tak melihat cincin yang ku kenakan ini. Ah, dia sangat pintar memilih cincin" Kibum semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat cincin pertunangan yang di kenakannya.

"Apakah dia sudah pulang dari Belanda?" Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Ne, dia pulang hari ini. Seharusnya dia sudah mendarat ke Seoul" jawab Kibum, segera mengecek jam tangannya.

"kenapa kau tak menjemputnya?"

"sudah ada yang menjemputnya, lagian dia juga tidak ingin mengganggu acara reuni kita. Eh, tapi kenapa yang lain belum datang juga?

"siapa bilang? Itu mereka. Teukie, Chulie, Hyukie, Minnie, Mochi, Nari… cepat kemari!" seru wookie penuh antusias.

88888

Seorang pria tampan, tengah mengenakan Tuxedo putih, yang akan dikenakannya saat upacara pernikahannya nanti. Dia terlihat begitu tampan dan gagah, sudah seperti pangeran kerajaan saja.

"Good looking man. So perfect in your body! Seharusnya kau mengajak pengantinmu kemari?" Seorang designer, tengah merapikan lagi tuxedo, pelanggannya yang akan menjalani pernikahannya seminggu lagi ini.

"Tentu saja, aku kan tampan. Sayang dia ada acara reuni dengan teman-teman wanitannya saat SMA, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut. Tapi bukankah gaunnya sudah beres?" Tanya sang mempelai pria pada designer, yang juga merancang gaun pengantin untuk calon istrinya juga.

"untuk gaunnya Bummie sudah 100% pas ditubuhnya. Tapi bukankah mereka juga teman SMA-mu juga"

"memang, tapi yang benar saja, aku ikut acara reuni para yeoja-yeoja yang tentunya tak cocok untukku" protesnya pada sang designer, yang hanya di jawab dengan kikikan geli dari sang designer yang merasa itu lucu.

88888

Kibum POV

Rasanya seperti mimpi, seminggu lagi aku akan menikah. Di usiaku yang ke 27 ini, akhirnya aku akan menikah. Aku rasa ini bukan umur yang tua untuk menikah bukan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman favoritku sejak SMA. Malam ini banyak bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Di malam yang hampir tengah malam ini, tidak ada siapapun, kecuali aku disini. Begitu sunyi. Ini yang aku inginkan, untuk merenungkan, bahwa inilah jalan terbaikku, menerima lamarannya. Cukup membuatku tenang karena tak lagi memikirkan apa yang tak mungkin lagi datang di kehidupanku.

Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan angin malam menerpa wajahku dengan lembut. Tak terasa buliran air mataku mengalir, membasahi pipiku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan telah mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipiku. Sontak kubuka mataku lebar-lebar.

Mimpi. Aku rasa aku bermimpi. Melihatnya, menatapku dengan intens. Ini tak mungkin dia. Kami tak mungkin bertemu lagi.

Dia tersenyum, sementara aku masih bergelut dengan pikiran-pikiranku, tentang siapa orang yang ada di depanku.

"Apa kau terkejut melihatku Bummie?" suara itu. Suara yang selalu kurindukan selama 9th ini. Aku masih terdiam menatapnya tak percaya.

"kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tak suka melihatku di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Sedangkan lidahku kelu untuk berbicara. Aku tak percaya, ini benar dia. Tubuhku gemetar, dan langsung merosot jatuh jatuh di atas rumput yang mulai basah karena embun.

Pandanganku kosong. Kumohon, demi apapun di dunia ini. Bukan Choi Siwon yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Ku mohon Tuhan.

Dan air mataku pun semakin deras, mengalir melewati pipi tembamku.

Bisa kurasakan, kini Siwon juga ikut duduk diatas rumput, mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya denganku.

"Bummie-ah, gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya padaku, bisa kudengar nada khawatir dari ucapannya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya lagi, aku segera pergi dari tempat itu. Pergi sejauh mungkin, dan tak akan menemukannya lagi.

Dan aku rasa Siwon hanya terdiam menatap kepergianku.

88888

Ceklek…

Kubuka pintu apartemenku yang tidak terkunci ini. Aku rasa ada seseorang di dalamnya. Setelah kuletakkan sepatuku di rak sepatu, aku langsung mencari-cari orang yang sudah memasuki apartmentku sebelumnya.

"Kibummie, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana deng…"

Grabbb…

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan, ucapannya, aku langsung berhambur memeluknya. Aku memelukknya dengan sangat erat.

"Hey, nona manis, aku tahu kau sangat merindukanku, tapi jangan memelukku seerat ini, aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas Bummie…" Ucap Hangeng, yang tak kupedulikan.

Aku memeluknya bukan karena sangat merindukannya, tapi hanya untuk memastikan, bahwa menikah dengannya adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang, tak masalah jika kau mati, asalkan kau mati ditanganku?" ucapku, lalu melepaskan pelukan eratku dan berpura-pura cemberut.

Chu~

"tentu. Aku tidak akan rela jika pria lain yang mati ditanganmu" Ucapnya serius, setelah mengecup bibirku singkat.

"Kkkk… aku hanya akan membunuhmu saja Mr. Hangeng yang tampan!"

Chu~

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyaku setelah membalas ciuman dibibirnya.

"belum, dari tadi aku mencari makanan di apartmentmu, tapi belum juga kutemukan. Bisakah kau memasakkannya untukku?" ucapnya sambil bergelayut manja dilenganku. Kenapa dia semakin manja.

"baiklah, karena sudah malam, dan tak ada restaurant yang buka, maka aku akan memasakkkanya untukmu. Kau mau apa?" tawarku pada calon suamiku yang tampan ini.

"Terserah saja, aku akan menerima apapun masakan calon istriku ini, dengan bahagia" oh, Tuhan, lagi-lagi aku melihatnya ber-aegyo dengan imutnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihatnya.

"baiklah, kau tunggu disini, ne" perintahku, dan segera melesat ke dapur, mencoba mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang bisa kumasak dari kulkas.

POV end

88888

Siwon POV

"apa benar dia akan menikah?"

"….."

"Dengan teman SMA-nya dulu? Benarkah? Kapan?"

"….."

"baiklah, terima kasih untuk informasinya" segera kuputus sambungan telepon ku dengan salah satu teman SMA-ku yang masih bisa ku kontak.

Ternyata dia benar akan segera menikah. Maafkan aku bummie, aku terlambat. Maafkan aku…

**-flashback-**

"jika kau berhasil datang menemuiku di Belanda. Aku akan melamarmu. Otte?" tawarku pada gadis yang sudah kupacari sejak kelas 2 SMA ini.

"Yakkk… taruhan apa ini? Mana bisa kau melamarku, kita kan baru lulus SMA! Aku masih harus membangun karirku. Lagian kenapa juga aku harus ke Belanda, memangnya kau kenapa?" taukah kau Bummie, ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar orang tuaku bisa merestui hubungan kita. Itulah syarat dari orang tuaku. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa syaratnya begitu aneh.

Ku pegang kedua pundaknya, dengan erat.

"Dengarkan aku, ini adalah syarat, agar aku bisa terus bersamamu. Dan lagi, aku akan meneruskan kuliahku ke Belanda Bummie. Bisakah kau melakukan itu untukku?" bisa kulihat ekspresi kagetnya, saat aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Belanda? Kau akan pergi ke Belanda? Meninggalkan ku?"

"Mianhae, tapi ini suah menjadi cita-citaku untuk kuliah di sana. Kumohon, datanglah ke Belanda untuk menyusulku, kita juga bisa kuliah bersama disana, nanti" Jelasku. Kulihat dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kuartikan.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seenak hatimu Choi Siwon?!" Bummie langsung beranjak pergi, meninggalkanku. Tapi tak kubiarkan begitu saja, aku langsung mengejarnya, namun nihil. Aku tak menemukannya dimanapun.

**88888**

Pagi ini, begitu amat sangat cerah dengan langit berwarna biru cerah, serta matahari yang datang dari timur, Nampak tengah tersenyum, menyinari alam semesta ini. Terlihat sepasang anak kecil, namja dan yeoja tengah bermain – main di bak besar yang berisikan banyak pasir di dalamnya. Nampaknya sepasang anak kecil itu sedang membangun sebuah gundukan, yang mungkin mereka maksud sebagai sebuah istana. Mereka Nampak bahagia, hingga sang namja kecil meraih kedua tangan kecil teman yeojanya sembari membersihkan kedua tangan yeojanya itu dari pasir. Sementara yeoja kecil itu hanya bisa diam menatap perlakuan temannya pada dirinya itu.

"Yunnie, waeyo? Istana kita belum jadi. Kenapa kau membersihkan tanganku? Nanti kan percuma saja, kalau kotor lagi" Tanya si yeoja kecil pada temannya.

"Joongie, kau tak perlu ikut membangun istana kita. Aku sendiri yang akan membuatkannya untukmu. Kelak, kau hanya akan dirumah dan mengurusi anak-anak kita nanti" Jawab, si namja kecil yang bernama Yunho itu, dengan menatap teman yeoja di depannya yang bernama Jaejoong, dengan menampakkan senyuman manis, yang bisa membuat pipi Jaejoong menjadi merah seperti tomat.

"kenapa begitu? Aku ingin membantumu Yunnie." Protes yeoja kecil itu.

"Karena aku namja sejati!" jawab Yunho bangga, sambil menepukkan tangan pada dadanya. "kata appa, namja sejati akan membahagiakan istri nya, tidak akan rela melihat istrinya lelah. Joongie, kelak saat kita dewasa nanti, aku akan melamarmu sebagai istriku. Arraseo!" kali ini Yunho kecil itu begitu antusias dengan ucapannya barusan.

Sementara di dekat situ ada yeoja yang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku sepasang anak kecil di depannya itu.

"Apa anak kecil itu sedang melamar temannya itu? Kenapa rasanya menggelitk sekali" ucap gadis itu, yang ternyata adalah Kim Kibum, sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya membenahi letak tas yang tergantung pas di pundaknya.

"Aku akan menyusulmu Wonnie…" ucap Kibum seperti baru saja mendapatkan semangat. Dan segera beranjak dari taman menuju Bandara. kira-kira pesawat akan take off 30 menit lagi.

88888

"MWO! Umma sengaja mengerjai kami berdua? Jadi sebenarnya kita akan langsung menikah setelah Bummie sampai disini?" teriak Siwon yang sudah berada di Belanda ini, pada sang Umma, yang tengah menatap kagum pada gaun pengantin dengan warna putih tulang yang terpasang pada sebuah manekin.

"kenapa kau ini cerewet sekali?" Jawab ummanya santai tanpa memperdulikan Siwon di sampingnya.

"aigooo… umma, jika tahu begini jadinya, aku dan bummie kan bisa berangkat bersama. Hahh" ucap Siwon dengan kesalnya, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya untuk menelpon seseorang, yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum. Siwon masih merasa khawatir, kalau-kalau Kibum tidak akan datang kemari untuk menyusulnya.

Berulang kali Siwon menelpon nomor Kibum, tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. 'apa mungkin Kibum berada di pesawat? Ah mungkin saja dia sedang berada di pesawat menuju ke Belanda. Aku yakin sekali, jika Kibum menerima ajakanku' batin Siwon dengan sumringah, dan segera keluar dari butik, tempat ummanya memesan baju pengantin. Meninggalkan ummanya sendirian tanpa pamit. 'Dasar anak tak sopan' pikir author =..=

88888

Nampak seorang wanita dengan wajah khas Asianya keluar dari jalur penerbangan internasional, dengan menyeret satu buah koper di belakangnya. Dilepasnya kaca mata hitam yang tadi dikenakannya, dan segera ia edarkan pandangan matanya kepenjuru bandara, mencari pintu keluar bandara. Rasanya ia harus cepat-cepat menemukan alamat yang pernah Siwon berikan padanya. Tunggu dulu. Siwon? Jadi wanita Asia ini adalah Kim Kibum?! Tentu saja dia datang untuk memenuhi permintaan Siwon, dan untuk membuktikan rasa cintanya pada Siwon di hadapan orang tua Siwon, yang author rasa berlebihan.

Sang supir taxi segera mengemudikan taxinya menuju alamat yang Kibum katakan pada sang supir, menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang begitu lancar. Jelas saja, karena Kibum juga pernah tinggal lama di Amerika.

Jalanan kota Amsterdam, tak menggelitik rasa cemas Kibum sedikitpun, hanya untuk menatap deretan-deretan toko, yang memasang produk andalan mereka di etalase depan toko. Cemas? Apa Kibum merasa cemas? Kenapa? Tentu saja dia cemas, karena akan bertemu dengan orang tua Siwon, karena, selama mereka pacaran, belum pernah sekalipun Siwon mengajak Kibum kerumahnya hanya untuk di perkenalkan pada orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba taxi sudah berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang bisa dibilang cukup megah, bisa dilihat jika orang-orang di dalamnya mengeluarkan uang cukup banyak untuk membeli apartment di dalamnya. Author rasa ini sangat wajar bagi keluarga Siwon untuk membelinya, karena Choi Corp yang dimiliki orang tua Siwon adalah perusahaan besar yang berada dalam urutan 50 besar di dunia.

"thanks for your help, Sir!" ucap Kibum sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada supir Taxi yang membantu, menurunkan barangnya dari dalam bagasi.

"you are welcome Miss" jawab Supir Taxi setelah mendapat bayaran dari Kibum, dan segera pergi dengan Taxinya.

"hfuuuuuhf…." Kibum menghembuskan nafas dari bibirnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan segera menyeret kopernya masuk ke dalam gedung.

407. nomor yang terpampang jelas pada pintu yang berada di depan Kibum saat ini. Dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan, akhirnya, telunjuk lentik Kibum, menekan bell apartement.

Ckleekk…

"Bummie!"

Grabb…

Siwon langsung merangkul tubuh mungil Kibum kedalam pelukannya "Kapan kau sampai? Cepat masuk kedalam, aku punya kabar baik untuk kita" belum sempat, Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Siwon sudah menggandeng tangan Kibum, membawanya ke ruang tengah yang disitu sudah ada orang tuanya, yang langsung menyambut Kibum dengan ramah.

"Aigo, calon menantuku, memang benar-benar cantik" puji umma Siwon, yang langsung memeluk Kibum. Dadanya masih berdegup kencang, sejak melihat kedua orang tua Siwon. "Ayo duduk dulu, umma punya kabar bahagia untukmu" Nyonya Choi segera membawa Kibum, duduk diantara nyonya dan tuan Choi.

"eumm… mianhae. Memangnya apa yang ingin di bicarakan denganku?" akhirnya Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya, dengan agak sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap nyonya Choi, yang menggenggam erat tangan kibum.

"Lusa, kalian akan menikah di sini. Sudah aku atur semuanya, dan aku sudah mengatakan pada kedua orang tuamu. Mereka setuju dan akan datang besok" jelas tuan Choi pada Kibum.

DEG

"Lusa? Menikah?!" Tanya Kibum, karena tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya maka ia bertanya, tentang kebenarannya

"Ne, umma sudah menyiapkan semuanya, bahkan gaun pengantinmu" Ucapan nyonya Choi membuat Kibum benar-benar kaget dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat semuanya yang ada di ruangan itu kaget, melihat reaksi Kibum yang nampaknya kebingungan dengan keputusan sepihak mereka.

"Tunggu dulu. Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi… aku tidak bisa menikah sekarang. A…aku… aku masih sangat terlalu muda untuk sebuah pernikahan yang serius. Aku masih ingin meniti karirku terlebih dahulu. Ini sudah menjadi komitmen hidupku. Jadi… jeongmal mianhae Nyonya dan Tuan choi" ucap Kibum dengan keberanian yang dipaksakannya, sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam, takut jika perkataanya tadi membuat orang-orang di depannya kecewa. Atau mungkin mereka sudah kecewa sekarang.

"Choi Siwon, antarkan Nona Kibum pulang. Pernikahan dibatalkan. Dan jangan pernah kalian berhubungan lagi" putus Nyonya Choi, dengan ekspresi dinginnya, seraya meninggalkan ruang tersebut diikuti Tuan Choi di belakangnya.

"Bummie …"

"Mianhae" belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan perkataanya, Kibum sudah menyambarnya dengan permintaan maafnya, dengan linangan air mata yang sudah mengalir turun melewati pipinya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya pada umma" Kibum langsung mencegah tubuh Siwon, yang ingin menghampiri ummanya. Siwon pun langsung menoleh menatap Kibum, matanya seperti berbicara 'kenapa kau menolak lamaranku? Aku pikir kau kesini, karena setuju untuk menikah denganku'

"Tidak perlu, kita sudah putus. Aku tahu maksud umma-mu, mungkin benar, bahwa aku tak serius mencintaimu"

-Flashback end-

88888

5 hari menuju pernikahan…

"hey, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Cepat pilih foto untuk dipajang dipernikahanmu nanti" Perintah Cho Kyuhyun, fotografer untuk pernikahan Hangeng dan Kibum serta kekasih Sungmin temannya.

"aku sedang tidak mood kyu, jangan menggangguku" jawab Kibum malas, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja yang menjadi jarak antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan menikah! Bagaimana bisa mood-mu tiba-tiba hilang? Apa kau tidak bahagia dengan Hangeng" Tanya kyuhyun dan sedikit berbisik untuk kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aniyo… hanya saja aku bertemu mantanku. Aku bingung… haruskah aku mengundangnya atau tidak?" Kini Kibum menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan menatap Kyuhyun, berharap orang di depannya member solusi yang baik untuknya.

"Jangan bilang kau masih menyukainya" sialan! Bukannya memberi solusi yang diharapkan, Kyuhyun malah menanyai tentang perasaan Kibum pada Mantannya.

"Yakkk… kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu? Aku kan hanya meiminta saranmu saja. Isshh.." ucap Kibum dengan kesalnya, dan langsung membuang muka dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo.. kenapa kau malah marah padaku. Aku kan hanya bertanya polos" pertanyaanmu kelewat polos Cho Kyuhyun "Kalau menurutku, kau undang saja mantanmu itu, toh kalian hanya berteman aku rasa, dan… jangan sampai terjadi Cinta Lama Belum Kelar. Arraseo" Kyuhyun langsung cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempatnya, sebelum Kibum semakin mengamuk dan melemparkan semua barang di dekatnya pada wajah tampannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! KAU BENAR-BENAR MAU MATI YAH!" PRANG…. Terdengarlah suara pecah belah di dalam studio foto milik Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya ada perang besar di dalamnya =..=

88888

Sebuah audi berwarna hitam elegan tengah terpakir di depan sebuah Rumah Sakit besar yang ada di Seoul. Si pemilik turun dari mobilnya, dan segera mengunci otomatis mobilnya seraya berlalu memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

"Umma, sudah selesai check up?" Tanya seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Siwon pada ibunya yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan dokter di dalamnya.

"Ne, ayo pulang. Hhh… seminggu di sini, Umma sudah merindukan Belanda" Nyonya choi segera menggamit tangan Siwon, menuju pintu keluar Rumah Sakit. Namun terhenti saat tiba-tiba Nyonya Choi mengingat Sesutu yang tertinggal "Ah, hasil Check Up umma tertinggal di meja dokter. Aigoo.. kenapa umma semakin pikun begini"

"Biar Siwon yang ambil, umma tunggu di sini, ne" ucap Siwon langsung meninggalkan ummanya di lobi Rumah Sakit.

Tok tok tok…

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan. Sang pemilik ruangan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada berkas yang dilihatnya pada pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Masuklah" si pemilik ruangan, yang ternyata adalah seorang dokter muda, mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintunya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Permisi uisa, aku ing… Hangeng?!" Siwon mengenal dokter yang ada di hadapannya.

"Siwon? Ini benar kau?" Tanya Hangeng tak percaya dan langsung melemparkan senyuman ramah pada teman lamanya, Siwon.

"Dunia sangat sempit. Tak kusangka kau yang menangani Check Up umma ku" Siwon segera memeluk tubuh Hangeng, menumpahkan rasa rindu, setelah hampir 9 tahun tak bertemu.

Hangeng menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon, lalu melepaskan pelukan diantara mereka. "kapan kau pulang dari Luar negeri?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Baru saja kemarin." Ucap Siwon, sambil melirik amplop coklat di meja Hangeng "sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengambil hasil check up umma-ku yang tertinggal disini".

"ah, ne. Nyonya choi tadi meninggalkan hasil check up-nya tadi" Hangeng menyerahkan amplop coklat itu, pada Siwon, dan lagi, dia membuka laci meja kerjanya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berukuran sedang. "ini untukmu"

"Kau akan menikah?" Tanya Siwon setelah mengetahui, yang diberikan Hangeng adalah undangan pernikahan. Siwon segera membuka kartu tersebut dan membaca deretan huruf yang ada di dalamnya.

DEG

"Kim kibum?"

**-TBC-**

**Yeps… Re-post tanpa edit.. yang mau review yah mangga *nyengir kuda***


	2. Chapter 2

Keegoisan hanya akan mejauhkanmu dari cintamu. Jangan salahkan siapapun jika cinta itu pergi. Karena kau yang meninggalkannya.

**Part 3**

Beberapa barang telah memenuhi troli dorong, yang Kibum bawa saat berbelanja di Super market.

"Aissh… kenapa tempatnya pindah di rak paling atas? Bukankah biasanya ada di deretan rak nomor 2? Ckck…" gerutu Kibum saat mengetahui, makanan favorite-nya berada di rak paling atas. Tentu sulit baginya untuk menggapai makanan itu, mengingat tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Dicobanya untuk menggapai makanan itu tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Koala's march *doh nyebut merk ^^v* ukuran jumbo! Masih menjadi makanan favorite-mu ternyata" ucap seorang namja, yang langsung menyodorkan makanan favorite Kibum tepat di depan Kibum, sementara Kibum cengo menatap namja di depannya. "Kibum?" Siwon, namja yang dimaksud, memanggil Kibum yang sepertinya terpesona dengan ketampanan seorang Choi Siwon *ngarang* yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, Kibum shock.

"AH!" merasa sadar, Kibum langsung mengambil makanannya dan segera pergi mendorong troli-nya setelah mengucapkan "gomawo siwon-ssi"

"Tak bisakah kau memanggilku Wonnie seperti dulu lagi?" lirih Siwon, menatap kepergian Kibum.

"Aaaarrghh… Kibum pabo! Kenapa aku bisa salah tingkah begini. Harusnya aku bersikap biasa saja. Aisshh… pipiku. Apakah memerah? Andwae!" banyak pasang mata yang melihat tingkah Kibum yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya sambil berbicara sendiri.

88888

"Jadi mantanmu itu akan segera manikah? Tak ku sangka, gadis arogan itu, ada yang mau menikahinnya" Ucap ibu Siwon dingin.

"Cukup! Kalau saja umma tak menentang hubungan kami, karena kejadian itu. Mungkin saat ini nama yang berada dalam kartu undangan pernikahan itu aku umma, bukan Hangeng" Siwon tak kalah dingin menanggapi ucapan Ibunya.

"salahkan dia yang lebih memilih pilihannya dari pada dirimu Choi Siwon. Andai dulu dia memohon untuk tetap bisa bersamamu, umma akan mengijinkannya. Tapi apa? Tak satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu" Siwon tak mempedulikan ucapan ibunya yang berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Dipikirannya hanya ada Kibum dan Kibum.

"Mungkin aku terlambat untuk mendapatkanmu kembali." Lirih Siwon, sambil menatap wallpaper iPhone-nya, yaitu foto Kibum dengan wajah stoic-nya yang diambil saat mereka masih SMA.

"Masih ada kesempatan jika kau mau berusaha. Dia belum resmi menjadi istri orang" ucap ayahnya tiba-tiba, menghampiri Siwon dan menepuk ringan pundak Siwon.

"Appa…"

"hey, bahkan appa dulu menculik ibumu dari upacara pernikahannya dengan pria lain" bisik ayahnya pada telinga Siwon, yang langsung membelalakan matanya. Tak disangka perjalanan cinta orang tuanya seperti itu.

"Mwo?! Aish, appa, kenapa kau mengajariku hal buruk" Siwon meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Bagaimana, kalau ternyata Kibum memang tak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Itu urusanmu nak, bukan urusan appa" putus ayahnya, seraya meninggalkan Siwon dengan wajah cengo menatap ayahnya pergi.

88888

4 hari menuju pernikahan.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar deru langkah kaki yang menapaki tangga menuju lantai diatasnya. Tangan putihnya menyusuri pegangan tangga hingga ujung tangga yang mengarah langsung pada lantai selanjutnya. Lantai 2. Namun tak menghentikan langkahnya untuk mencapi suatu ruangan, yang akan segera ditinggalkannya setelah ia melakukan upacara pernikahan. Tentu dia akan tinggal bersama suaminya, bukan orang tuanya lagi bukan. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah ruangan, dengan pintu ber-cat pink diseluruh bagiannya. Dan tak lupa ada nama sang pemilik yang masih tertempel manis di daun pintu ber-cat pink itu. Bummie's room. Begitu tulisan yang tertempel pada pintu ruangan yang bisa disebut sebagai kamar.

Dibukanya pintu tersebut, dan segera mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kamar, seolah merekam semua keadaan yang ada di kamarnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku tidak akan menempati ruangan ini lagi" uap kibum, sambil mendudukan tubuhnya pada pinggir ranjangnya. Seketika pandanganya tertuji pada laci meja belajarnya. Segera Kibum beranjak ke meja belajarnya dan membuka lacinya. Sebuah buku berwarna coklat dengan hiasan bunga kecil berwarna ungu di sudut kanan bagian atas, dan tak lupa tulisan yang menjadi judul dari buku tersebut 'Our Memories' tiba-tiba ingatannya kembli pada saat ia baru saja menginjak kelas 2 SMA.

**-flashback-**

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Kibum segera merapikan buku-bukunya untuk masuk kedalam tas. Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas kecil berisi note jatuh, dari salah satu buku yang akan Kibum masukkan kedalam tasnya.

"Eum, apa ini?" Kibum segera mengambil kertas kecil itu dari lantai dan segera membacanya.

_**Kibummie, aku menunggumu di kolam renang. Cepat kemari.**_

_**-Siwon-**_

Begitulah isi pesan dari note yang Kibum baca.

"Kolam renang? Ada apa dengan anak ini? Issh.. merepotkan saja" gerutu kibum, setelah mengambil tas dan menuju ke kolam renang, sesuai permintaan dari Siwon.

"Kibummie. Cepat kemari" teriak Siwon memanggil Kibum dari dalam kolam tanpa air. Tanpa air? Author pikir, Siwon ingin mengajak Kibum berenang Wkwkwk…

"Kenapa dengan kolamnya? Kau… kenapa membawa alat pembersih kolam?" Tanya Kibum merasa heran, dan menaruh tasnya di bibir kolam.

"Cepat turun, bantu aku membersihkan kolam ini. Aissh… yang benar saja aku membersihkannya sendiri" Siwon melihat Kolam renang dengan pandangan risih, karena kotor yang ditimbulkan setiap siswa yang berenang di sini.

"MWO! Kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk membantumu membersihkan kolam renang? Aissh… aku tak ada waktu!" ekspresi wajah Kibum dari kaget, kini menjadi jengkel, dan segera berbalik meninggalkan Siwon.

"Bummie…" BYURR… tepat saat Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya Karena, panggilan dari Siwon, Siwon pun langsung menyiram Kibum dengan seember air yang berada disampingnya tadi.

"KYAAAAAAAAA… SIWOOONNNN!" Kibum pun reflek berteriak, dan segera mengejar Siwon yang langsung kabur, mengitari area kolam, mencoba menghindari amukan gadis yang ditaksirnya ini.

"Ahahahahaha…. Kau jelek sekali, saat basah Bummie" tawa Siwon mengejek Kibum yang masih berusaha mengejarnya.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… mati kau Choi Siwon" Kibum, segera mengambil sikat, dengan ukuran besar, dan segera dilemparkannya pada Siwon "Hyaaaaaaaaaa…" Puuooookkkk… tepat mengenai sasaran. Kepala Siwon. BRUKKK… "Rasakan itu Choi Si…" Ucapan Kibum terhenti saat melihat Siwon, jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Kibum pun segera berlari mendekat untuk menge-cek keadaan Siwon. "Siwon… Siwon-ah… ireona" Kibum mencoba membangunkan Siwon, dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Siwon… "Aisshh…. Ottokhae? Argh… tidak ada orang di sini.. eumm haruskah aku memberinya nafas buatan?" Pikir Kibum, saking paniknya. Ah dia benar-benar panic sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi Siwon nafas buatan. Segera, didekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir siwon. Tak lupa tangannya menjapit hidung Siwon dan tangan satunya, membuka mulut Siwon. Dan…

"Buahahahahah…" tawa Siwon tiba-tiba, membuat Kibum tersungkur kebelakang karena kaget. "Hey, kau ingin mencuri kesempatan menciumku eoh?" Tanya Siwon, memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"K…kau… kau mengerjaiku eoh? Yakkk…" Tak terima karena merasa kembali dikerjai oleh Siwon lagi. Kibum langsung, memberikan cubitan-cubitan tanpa ampun pada tubuh Siwon , membuat Siwon kesakitan

"Yakkkk appo" ringis Siwon kemuudian dengan cepat mengambil gerakan menindih Kibum, yang langsung tersungkur pada lantai kolam. Siwon memegangi tangan Kibum, dan tangan satunya lagi menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya agar tidak benar-benar menindih Kibum.

"A…a…apa, yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Kibum, tergagap, gugup dengan perlakuan spontan Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kibum dengan intens, sampai wajahnya lama kelamaan mendekat pada wajah Kibum. Kibum pun hanya diam, seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan ketampanan Siwon, yang sering membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti saat ini.

Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan, hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka. CHU~ Siwon memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir merah Kibum, yang sering membuatnya tergoda untuk menciumnya. Dan tak ada penolakan dari Kibum sendiri.

"eungh…" lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir Kibum, saat Siwon memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut pada bibir Kibum.

"Kim Kibum… saranghae!" Ucap Siwon, setelah mengakhiri ciuman diantara mereka.

Kibumpun segera membuka matanya menatap Siwon, setelah sebelumnya sempat terpejam. Ditatapnya mata Siwon. Dia serius mengatakan bahwa Siwon mencintainya. Kibum pun tersenyum manis. "Nado saranghae Choi Siwon" Betapa senangnya Choi Siwon saat mengetahui, orang yang dicintainya ternyata membalas cintanya. Siwon pun langsung merengkuh tubuh Kibum dalam pelukannya. Masih dengan posisi yang sama.

**-flashback end-**

Kibum Nampak mengukir senyuman, saat membuka lembar per lembar dari buku diary-nya, sambil mengingat kejadian lalu, saat dirinya bersama Siwon. Sampai pada lembar terakhir…

_**Akhirnya aku putus dengan Siwon, setelah 2 tahun berpacaran. Maafkan aku Choi Siwon, untuk semua keegoisanku. Tapi ini jalanku. Semoga kau mendapat wanita yang lebih baik dariku…**_

Dan buliran bening itupun keluar dari mata indah Kibum_. 'apa aku masih mencintaimu Choi Siwon? Jantungku masih berdebar saat melihatmu'_ ucap Kibum dalam hati.

'apa kau masih belum bisa melupakannya? Apa kau masih mencintainya Kim Kibum?' batin Hangeng, yang ternyata sejak tadi mengintip Kibum, dari balik pintu. Menatap Kibum dengan tatapan miris.

88888

Hangeng POV

Aku rasa Bummie masih mencintainya. Tapi bolehkah aku egois, dan ingin memiliki Bummie seutuhnya? Aku sudah mencintainya sejak SMA, namun harus pupus harapanku saat mengetahuinya, telah berpacaran dengan Siwon. Ketika mengetahuinya telah putus dengan Siwon, aku merasa bahwa ini kesempatanku untuk mendapatkannya. Namun lagi-lagi harus terhenti saat Kibum memutuskan untuk kuliah ke Jepang, sementara aku harus bertahan disini.

Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan untukku. 2 tahun lalu kami dipertemukan, di Rumah Sakit, saat dia menjenguk sepupunya yang melahirkan. Waktu itu aku baru saja bekerja di Rumah sakit itu. Aku mencoba mendekatinya, hingga kuberanikan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku tahu saat itu dia tak mencintaiku. Namun saat itu aku berjanji untuk membuatnya cinta padaku. Akhirnya dia menerima cintaku. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang besar untukku.

"Would you marry me?" setelah lebih dari setahun berpacaran, akhirnya kuberanikan untuk melamarnya

"Hannie…" kutatap wajahnya, dan kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca, terharukah dia?

"Would you be mother for our child? I hope" kusunggingkan senyumku, masih dengan menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin, dengan hiasan berlian sederhana. Aku tahu dia bukan tipe gadis yang suka dengan kemewahan.

"I do…hiks… I do Hannie… I do" Betapa bahagianya saat kudengar jawaban sederhana itu. Dia menerima lamaranku. Langsung ku raih tangan kanannya, dan segera menyematkan cincin yang kubawa pada jari manisnya.

"Gomawo Bummie… jeongmal gomawo" kurengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Malam penuh bintang ini, menjadi saksi untuk awal, menggapai kehidupan baruku bersama Bummie nanti.

88888

Seorang namja tampan, lengkap dengan seragam dokternya baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD. Rupanya dia baru saja menangani korban tabrak lari yang kondisinya kritis. Setelah berbicara dengan keluarga korban, bahwa nyawa korban telah diselamatkan, Hangeng, dokter yang menangani korban tadi langsung pergi meninggalkan keluarga korban, agar keluarganya bisa melihat kondisi korban tersebut.

"Hannie…!" Langkah Hangeng terhenti saat suara orang yang dicintainya memanggilnya dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Segera dibalik tubuhnya menghadap pada calon istrinya, Kim Kibum.

"Bummie… tumben kesini?" Tanya Hangeng, menatap Kibum yang tengah menyunggingkan senyumnya, dan segera mendekap lengannya.

"Bogoshippo! " tiba-tiba senyuman Kibum menjadi Pout dibibirnya, dan membuat Hangeng gemas melihatnya. "Kau ini. Lusa kan kita akan menikah, kenapa kau masih bekerja, isshh…"

"Ini sudah tugasku Chagi"

"Tapi aku merindukanmu" Kibum semakin merajuk, dengan manjanya.

"Maka dari itu, kita harus cepat menikah. Arraseo." Ucap hangeng, sambil menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung Kibum, membuat Kibum tersenyum kembali.

"Arraseo. Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kibum bersemangat.

"Belum, waeyo?" Kini keduanya mulai melangkah menuju ruangan Hangeng.

"Mau makan bersama? Semoga kau tak sibuk!" Tanya Kibum hati-hati, takut kalau saja Hangeng masih mempunyai pasien lain.

"Aniyo, lagi pula ini sudah jam makan siang." Jawab Hangeng, membuat Kibum bernapas lega.

"baiklah, ayo kita ke restaurant dekat sini"

"Ne, kau tunggu aku di lobi saja, ne. aku mau ke ruanganku dulu" Jelas Hangeng, sambil mengusap lembut rambut Kibum.

"Arraseo Uisa" ucap Kibum, dengan gerakan hormat pada Hangeng, membuat Hangeng geleng-geleng kepala. Betapa menggemaskannya calon istrinya itu. "aku pergi dulu" belum sempat Kibum pergi, Hangeng sudah menahan tangan Kibum. "waeyo?"

"Hari ini kau belum memberiku ciuman ._." ucap Hangeng dengan innocent-nya

"Aigoo… kenapa kau semakin manja eoh?" CUP~ Kibum member ciuman, tepat di pipi Hangeng, membuat Hangeng tersenyum puas, meski hanya di pipi. Kibum langsung meninggalkan Hangeng, menuju lobi rumah sakit.

"Saranghae Kim Kibum" ucap Hangeng lirih, menatap punggung Kibum.

Kibum menekan tombol Lift, untuk menuju lantai paling bawah. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Kibum langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lift. Hanya ada Kibum dan… Siwon di dalam lift tersebut, tanpa Kibum ketahui.

Siwon, menyadari keberadaan Kibum, namun tidak sebaliknya.

BREKBREKK…

Sesuatu terjadi pada lift yang mereka gunakan, seketika lampu lift mati dan…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa….." triak Kibum, dan dengan langkah sigap, Siwon langsung memeluk Kibum. Sudah hafal betul Siwon, bahwa Kibum sangat pobhia dengan keadaan Gelap "Ummaaa… Hannie... Hiks… Hiks…" Deg, Siwon langsung merasakan nyeri pada dadanya saat mengetahui Kibum memanggil nama 'hannie' panggilan sayangnya pada Hangeng.

"Uljimma Bummie" Tangisan Kibum berhenti seketika, karena tersadar, ada yang memeluknya. Dan suara itu… kibum hafal dengan betul.

"K… kau siapa" Tanya Kibum, mencoba memastikan, bahwa itu memang benar suara Choi Siwon.

"Choi Siwon! Kau lupa suaraku eoh" Kibum langsung melepaskan pelukan Siwon, dan langsung menjauh dari Siwon. "Mianhae, aku membuatmu kaget"

"Aniyo" sahut Kibum, sembari mengatur degup jantungnya agar normal kembali.

Suasana heningpun terjadi diantara mereka. Semoga bantuan segera datang menyelamatkan mereka, yang terjebak dalam lift yang macet ini.

"Kibum?" panggil Siwon, mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Ne. waeyo?" Kibum terlihat meremas tangannya. Mungkin saja untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Apa kabar?" Siwon melirik sekilas pada Kibum. Atau mungkin bsa dibilang mencuri pandang pada Kibum.

"Eum, baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Kini Kibum bertanya balik, sambil sekali melirik kearah Siwon.

"Tidak baik. Huft…" jawab Siwon setelah akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Waeyo?"

"Orang yang kucintai akan menikah, lusa nanti"

DEG… ada perasaan nyeri di dada Kibum.

"Jinjja? Mungkin saja dia bukan jodohmu" Ayolah, Kim Kibum, jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau jelas tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Siwon adalah kau sendiri.

"Tapi aku masih mengharapkannya. Sebisa mungkin aku ingin mendapatkannya kembali" Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya, dan Kibum pun langsung menatap Siwon, setelah pernyataan Siwon tadi.

'benarkah kau ingin mendapatkanku lagi Choi Siwon? Kenapa baru sekarang' Batin Kibum, dan segera memalingkan wajahnya, sebelum Siwon tahu bahwa Kibum tadi menatapnya. "Ikhlaskan dia Choi Siwon, aku yakin masih ada wanita yang lebih baik darinya untukmu"

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku hanya menginginkan dia seorang? Apa aku bisa hidup tanpanya?"

"CHOI SIWON! BERHENTI MENGHARAPKANKU!" Bentak Kibum pada Siwon, yang hanya ditanggapi tenang oleh Siwon "Lusa aku akan menikah. Jadi jangan mengharapkanku lagi. Aku mohon" buliran bening mulai turun dari mata indah Kibum.

"Bagaimana bisa, jika selama ini yang aku cintai adalah kau Bummie, bahkan aku membatalkan perjodohan yang diatur umma-ku hanya untukmu." Siwon menatap Kibum dengan tajam, meluapkan semua emosi yang dia pendam "9 tahun ini aku selalu bertahan dari prasaan sakit karena merindukanmu. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut dengan ancaman umma-ku dan tak berani menemuimu. Lalu saat aku mulai punya keberanian itu, kau malah akan menikah! Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" Kini Kibum balik bertanya, dan balik menatap Siwon tajam.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkanmu" jawab Siwon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bisa dilihat dari permmhh… eummphh…." Belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan perkataanya, Siwon langsung membekap bibir kibum dengan ciumannya.

Tak ada penolakan dari Kibum, karena dia hanya diam dan menutup matanya. Siwon pun melumat lembut bibir Kibum, namun tak ada balasan dari Kibum. Yang ada hanya, buliran air mata yang keluar dari Kibum.

Siwon masih melumat lembut bibir merah Kibum, menunjukkan rasa cinta yang tak pernah padam untuk Kibum. Sementara pikiran Kibum bergelut mengenai apa yang ia lakukan. Disisi lain ia ingin menolak, namun di sisi lain, masih ada rasa untuk Siwon.

Tiba-tiba tangan Kibum, bergerak memeluk tubuh Siwon, dan mulai membalas ciuman Siwon. Yang author tahu, kedua insane ini memang saling mencintai. Namun, hati Kibum juga mencintai Hangeng. Entahlah, siapa yang lebih Kibum cintai.

Karena, kebutuhan pernafasan mereka yang mulai tersengal-sengal, akhirnya mereka melepas ciuman mereka. Mata mereka saling menatap, bisa dirasakan pancaran cinta dari keduanya melalui tatapan mata.

"Ku mohon, relakan aku bersama Hangeng" Pinta Kibum, dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Jeglegg… Ting…

Pintu lift terbuka…

"Bummie kau…" Bantuan datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Hangeng bisa melihat, Kibum dan Siwon, yang masih dengan posisi Kibum yang memeluk Siwon, dan Siwon, yang menangkup pipi Kibum "Kalian ?"

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

"Ku mohon, relakan aku bersama Hangeng" Pinta Kibum, dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Jeglegg… Ting…

Pintu lift terbuka…

"Bummie kau…" Bantuan datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Hageng bisa melihat, Kibum dan Siwon, yang masih dengan posisi Kibum yang memeluk Siwon, dan Siwon, yang menangkup pipi Kibum "Kalian ?"

**Chapter 3. End!**

Hangeng segera meraih paksa tangan, Kibum, dan membawanya paksa dari lift, meninggalkan Siwon yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan miris.

"Hannie, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" Kibum, mencoba melepas, cengkereaman tangan Hangeng yang kuat, membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit.

Brukkk…

Hangeng, langsung menghempaskan punggung Kibum menatap sebuah tembok pada lorong yang terlihat sepi.

"Hannie…" Kibum, membelalakan matanya. Kaget dengan perlakuan Hangeng yang tak biasa.

Tatapan hangat, yang selalu Hangeng berikan padanya, seolah-olah berubah menjadi iblis dengan penuh kebencian.

"Lusa kita akan menikah Bummie" Hangeng menekan kedua bahu Kibum dengan kedua tangannya, sesekali menyeringai, yang Kibum sendiri merasakan hal tidak enak pada seringaian itu.

"Arrasso" Kibum hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Banyak pikiran di otaknya, mengenai sifat Hangeng kali ini, sejak ia mengenalnya dari SMA, tak pernah sekalipun dia seperti ini. 'Tatapannya tadi seperti seorang saico. Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu keterlaluan, hingga dia seperti ini. Berbuat kasar padaku.

"Tuan, gwanchana?" seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran, yang membantu, menolongnya bersama Kibum saat terjebak dilift, kini mengguncang tubuhnya, yang hanya diam, menatap kosong.

Merasa ada yang mengusik kesadarannya, Siwon langsung menatap petugas kebakaran tadi "Ah… gwaenchana" Siwon mengulas senyum tipis, dan segera meninggalkan lift tadi, menuju parkiran Rumah Sakit, dengan langkah gontai, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Matanya menatap kosong, namun kakinya masih tetap melangkah.

"_Ku mohon, relakan aku bersama Hangeng"_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di otaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Siwon, membuka pintu mobilnya, dan segera masuk, lalu menutupnya kasar. "Lebih baik aku mati Bummie" tanpa memasang seatbelt-nya, Siwon langsung mengemudikan mobilnya cepat.

Demi Tuhan, jangan lakukan hal bodoh Choi Siwon! Masih ada gadis lain yang lebih baik dari Kibum. Jika kau tak bisa mendapatkannya, itu adalah takdirmu, dia bukan jodohmu. Berpikirlah rasional, kau masih punya masa depan yang cerah. Ingat, kau adalah pewaris tunggal Choi Corp. orang tuamu, menggantungkan nasip perusahaan padamu. Mereka juga ingin melihatmu bahagia, bukan seperti ini Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon!

Darah segar mengalir disseluruh tubuh Siwon, yang terpental dari kaca depan, mobilnya saat menabrak keras, sebuah papan reklame, yang terpasang di pinggir jalan raya.

Choi Siwon yang bodoh itu melakukannya. Dia benar-benar bodoh, tak punya otak. Bahkan seekor kuda lebih pintar darinya. Kini tubuhnya terbaring tak berdaya dijalanan. Banyak orang mengerubunginya. Ambulance akan datang beberapa menit lagi.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari ini, Hangeng selalu menggenggam tangan mungil Kibum, seolah-olah ingin lepas, hingga ia tak ingin melepaskannya.

Sepasang kekasih ini, melangkah melewati pintu masuk sebuah Butik, milik designer ternama, yang juga merancang busana pernikahan mereka.

"Aigooo… Calon pengantin, tambah mesra yah" Puji Tuan Park, pemilik butik ini. Hangeng mengulas senyum, dan Kibum hanya bersikap biasa tanpa ekspresi yang biasanya ramah pada Tuan Kim. "Sebaiknya kalian langsung ke ruang ganti saja, gaun dan tuxedo kalian sudah kusiapkan disana" Hangeng dan Kibum segera melangkah ke ruang ganti, dan akhirnya tautan tangan mereka pun terlepas. Hangeng sempat memandang sendu Kibum yang memasuki ruang ganti. Ia tahu, bahwa Kibum masih mencintai Siwon, terlihat dari raut wajahnya, yang tanpa semangat, sejak kejadian tadi. Tapi sungguh, Hangeng ingin Kibum selalu berada didekatnya, sudah cukup dia mengalah pada Siwon saat SMA. Tidak kah miris. Siwon tahu jika Hangeng menyukai Kibum, namun Siwon berani menusuk temannya sendiri dari belakang.

**-flashback-**

"Yakk… cepat katakan, siapa yeoja yang kau sukai? Aku penasaran" Siwon, terus saja menginterupsi Hangeng yang sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas kecil.

"Jika, aku mengatakannya. Kau jangan pernah menyukainya" Hangeng menyelesaikan tulisannya, dan segera menghadap Siwon yang ada di sampingnya.

"Karena Kim Kibum itu yeoja yang cantik dan juga baik"

DEG! Siwon membelalakkan matanya menatap Hangeng. Tak percaya bahwa yeoja yang disukainya adalah yeoja yang ia cintai.

Krieettt…. Suara decitan kursi yang menyadarkan Siwon dari pikirannya, dan segera menatap Hangeng yang beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon, mencegah tangan Hangeng.

"Menyatakan perasaanku padanya" Senyum Hangeng, membuat jantung Siwon berpacu dengan cepat.

Hanya tiga langkah, Hangeng sudah berada di depan bangku Kibum, yang tak berpenghuni. Mereka memang satu kelas, dan saat itu hanya ada Siwon dan Hangeng yang berada di kelas.

Hangeng segera membuka tas Kibum, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku, lalu menyisipkan sebuah note di dalamnya. Hangeng mendekap buku itu dan memajamkan matanya, berharap dia akan berhasil.

Setelah melakukan aksinya, Hangeng langsung keluar kelas, meninggalkan Siwon yang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menggagalkannya.

"_**Kibummie, maukah kau menemuiku di perpustakaan saat pulang sekolah nanti? Aku menantimu ^^ -Hangeng-"**_

Inilah kelakuan buruk Siwon, membaca note, yang Hangeng selipkan pada buku Kibum. Segera diremasnya note itu, dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"_**Kibummie, aku menunggumu di kolam renang. Cepat kemari.-Siwon-"**_

Dan itulah akhir yang membuat Siwon dan Kibum berpacaran. Hangeng yang akhirnya mengetahuinya pun. Hanya bisa memaafkan mereka. Merelakan kebusukan yang diperbuat oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

**-flashback end-**

**Drrttt… drrtttt…**

Suara getaran yang berasal dari phonsel Kibum, mengusiknya dari tidur nyenyaknya. Segera dibuka mata indahnya, dan menjulurkan tangannya, meraba-raba mencoba menemukan phonsel yang ia letakan pada meja, yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Dapat!

"Kibummie, siwon kecelakaan! Keadaanya saat ini kritis, dan dia koma!" sebuah pesan singkat yang berasal dari Ryeowook, temannya, berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Membuat namja yang memeluknya tadi melenguh merasa terusik, namun tak membangunkannya.

Kibum menoleh kearah Hangeng, dan memastikan bahwa Hangeng masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Merasa situasinya aman, Kibum segera mengendap, mengambil sweater dan kunci mobilnya. Segera keluar dari apartemen-nya, menuju Rumah Sakit tempat Siwon dirawat. Sungguh dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan siwon. Bahkan buliran air mata pun jatuh dari matanya.

.

.

.

Tak peduli dingin menyerang kaki telanjangnya, ia terus, menembus salju yang memenuhi pelataran Rumah Sakit, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Choi Siwon.

Segera ia mencari, ruang yang merawat Siwon, berbekal dari informasi suster, yang menjadi resepsionis di lobi depan.

BRUKK…

"Hoshh… Hosh… Hoshh" helaan nafas beratnya bisa didengar oleh penghuni ruangan, yang baru saja Kibum buka secara kasar. Kibum memegangi dadanya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kibummie…" Umma Siwon, segera memeluk tubuh Kibum, dan menangis sejadinya. "Mianhae… mungkin jika aku tak memisahkan kalian berdua, karena keegoisanku. Mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Hiks… hiks…" sesalnya.

"Aniyo Nyonya, ini juga salahku. Mianhae" Nyonya Choi segera melepas pelukan mereka, dan mengantar Kibum untuk mendekat Siwon. Beberapa benda medis terpasang ditubuhnya. Miris. Itu yang Kibum rasakan, tangisannya tak bisa berhenti melihat keadaan Siwon. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Siwon.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 03.30 KST, dan Kibum kini bersimpuh dihadapan sang kuasa, dengan mencengkeram kuat kalung salib-nya. Yah, sekarang dia berada di tempat ibadah milik Rumah Sakit, memanjatkan do'a hanya untuk keselamatan dan kesembuhan seseorang yang masih memiliki tempat dihatinya.

"Tuhan, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu aku menyakiti hatinya, bahkan sangat buruk. Kumohon, selamatkan Siwon. Aku mencintainya Tuhan, aku sungguh mencintainya. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya"

Tanpa Kibum ketahui, seorang namja yang akan menjadi suaminya, menatapnya dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Hangeng tahu semuanya, bahkan saat Kibum mengendap keluar dari kamar mereka, Hangeng belum tidur sepenuhnya. Bingung. Itu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Hangeng berjalan mendekati Kibum, dan menyentuh bahunya. Sontak Kibum menoleh kearahnya.

"H…Hannie, k…kau disini?" Kibum berbicara dengan gagap, seolah baru saja tertangkap basah menangis.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum, dan membantu Kibum untuk berdiri, mencoba menenangkannya, dan memberi kontak bahwa Hangeng tidak apa-apa. Hangeng terlalu peka dengan kondisi Kibum, pasti Kibum sedang mencari alasan yang tepat untuk ia katakan pada Hangeng. Namun Hangeng cukup mengerti dan memakluminya.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau perlu istirahat untuk pernikahan kita." Tak bisakah Hangeng untuk tidak egois? Temanmu sedang koma.

Kibum hanya mengangguk, dan mengikuti Hangeng yang menggandeng tangannya, keluar dari tempat ibadah.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti di dalam mobil Hangeng, hanya suasana hening, dan tangan Hangeng yang tetap menggenggam tangan Kibum. Mobil Kibum sengaja ditinggalkan di Rumah sakit, agar mereka bisa pulang bersama.

.

.

.

'Apa kau tersiksa Kim Kibum? Kenapa aku tak melihat raut kebahagiaan diwajahmu? Kumohon tersenyumlah' batin Hangeng menatap Kibum yang berdiri di atas balkon apartment.

Hangeng mendekat, dan memeluk Kibum dari belakang, menaruh kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu kiri Kibum, menghirup aroma yang sudah lama menjadi candunya. Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, membelai pipi Hangeng.

"Besok kita akan menikah, ne. tak kusangka, yang akan menjadi suamiku adalah teman sekelasku saat SMA" Kibum mengulas senyum, menatap pemandangan kota yang ada didepannya.

"Siapa teman sekelasmu?" Tanya Hangeng mencoba menggoda Kibum. Hey Siwon, juga teman sekelasnya.

"Namanya Hangeng. Orang China yang merantau ke negeri Seoul. Yang menjadi teman sekelasku selama 2th. Dan menjadi kekasihku selama hampir 2th ini" Kibum mengatakannya dengan lancar. Andaikan dia mengatakan, nama yang ia maksud adalah Choi Siwon. Sayangnya tidak.

Hangeng memiringkan wajahnya, dan mengecup pipi tembam Kibum. "Jeongmal gomawoyo Kim Kibum" Kini Kibum yang memiringkan wajahnya kearah Hangeng dan…

CHU~ mencium bibir Hangeng dengan matanya yang terpejam. Hangeng-pun membalasnya dengan lumatan lembut.

'_Siwon-ah, cepatlah sadar. Nan jeongmal mianhae. Relakan aku, maka aku juga akan merelakanmu. Jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Jika ada kehidupan selanjutnya, aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya bersamamu. Yaksok! Choi Siwon, saranghamnida'_

.

.

.

Suara piano dan biola, mendominasi di dalam gereja, saat mempelai wanita berjalan beriringan dengan ayahnya. Bagaikan seorang bidadari. Kim Kibum sungguh cantik. Hangeng meraih tangan Kibum, yang diulurkan Tuan Kim, tanda bahwa Tuan Kim menyerahkan putri kesayangannya, pada pria yang sebentar lagi menjadi istrinya.

Hangeng dan Kibum segera menghadap sang Pastur. "Soaudara Hangeng, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Kibum sebagai istrimu dan menerimanya sepenuh hati, dalam suka maupun duka"

"Hangeng bersedia!" jawab Hangeng tegas, dan sedikit berteriak, membuat para undangan, menahan tawa, begitu juga Kibum yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Hangeng

"Kim Kibum, bersediakah kau menerima Tan Hangeng sebagai suamimu, dan menerimanya sepenuh hati, dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Kim Kibum bersedia!" Kini Kibum juga mengatakannya degan seruan, lalu kedua insane ini saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, silahkan berciuman"

Hangeng mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada kibum, dan…

'_no one can't stop thinking bout u girl'_

Oh tidak, suara deringan phonsel Hangeng menginterupsi acara mereka. Kenapa tidak di silent? Sontak tamu undangan melihat kearahnya, Hangeng segera mengambil phoselnya hendak dimatikan, namun tidak jadi saat mengetahui, bahwa kepala Rumah Sakit, yang menelponnya.

"Apakah penting?" Tanya Kibum. Hangeng hanya memandangnya saja "Terimalah"

Anggukan Kibum memantapkan Hangeng untuk menerimanya.

"yoboseyo?"

"Tuan Han, kumohon datanglah kemari. Pasien yang bernama Choi Siwon, sedang mengalami pendarahan hebat, di otaknya. Ku mohon bantulah kami" Hangeng menoleh kearah Kibum. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tapi ini juga menyangkut nyawa sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" tutup Hangeng. "Bummie, kau harus ikut denganku" Tanpa menghiraukan orang tua mereka dan tamu undangan yang heran, karena mereka meninggalkan acara pernikahan tanpa pamit.

Hangeng segera menyalakan mobilnya, dan segera menuju Rumah Sakit.

"Ada apa sebenarnya" Tanya, kibum penasaran, melihat Hangeng sedikit panic.

"Siwon kritis, aku harus segera menolongnya" Kibum langsung diam, dan memilih menatap kedepan, meski pikirannya tidak focus sebab memikirkan keadaan Siwon.

.

.

.

"Dr. Han, syukurlah kau cepat datang, maaf mengganggu acara pernikahanmu"

"Sudahlah, mana seragam operasiku?" Hangeng segera melepas tuxedonya dan menyambar seragamnya, dari tangan asisten yang menelfonnya tadi, dan segera memasuki ruang operasi.

Kibum pun langsung bergabung dengan Orang tua dan teman-teman Siwon, yang menunggu proses operasi.

.

.

.

Ceklekk…. Pintu ruang oprasi terbuka, dan para suster, membawa Siwon, untuk kembli ke ruangannya. Operasi berhasil, dan sungguh mukjizat, Siwon juga tersadar dari komanya.

"Jeongmal gomawo Dr. Han, telah menyelamatkan putraku" Ucap Tuan Choi, memeluk tubuh Hangeng.

"Cheonmaneyo Tuan Choi" mereka semua langsung berhambur pergi, mengikuti, kemana Suster membawa Siwon pergi, kecuali Kibum, yang langsung memeluk Hangeng.

"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomwo" Ucap Kibum, terisak.

"Aku akan menceraikanmu Kibummie" DEG! Apa Kibum salah dengar?

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Kibum benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan menceraikanmu, dan hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama Siwon" Kibum menatap intens manic mata Hangeng. Tak ada kebohongan di dalamnya kan?. Apakah dia mengatakan dengan sungguh-sungguh? Kenapa? . "Demi sahabat yang kukasihi, dan kau yang kucintai, aku akan menceraikanmu"

"Demi Tuhan, Hannie, apa maksudmu?" Bukan tangis haru bahagia lagi yang Kibum isakan, tapi kesedihan.

"Aku bisa membaca hatimu Bummie. Kau lebih mencintai Siwon dari pada aku sendiri. Dengan kau berada disisinya, dia akan lebih bahagia begitu juga dengan dirimu" Hangeng mengusap buliran air mata di pipi Kibum "Bukan Siwon yang harus merelakanmu. Tapi aku. Hiduplah dengan bahagia bersamanya, aku melepasmu, aku merelakanmu. Kim Kibum, saranghae" Hangeng member kecupan terakhir pada kening Kibum, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian.

"Choi Siwoooooon… Yakkk… cepat kemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat.. anakmu ini akan lahir" Jerit Kibum, memegangi perut buncitnya, dan tangan kirinya, menjambak kasar rambut Siwon, yang mencoba mengemudikan mobilnya dengan benar.

"Appo bummie T_T sabar yah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai Rumah Sakit"

"Umma, jangan menjambak rambut appa, nanti appa tidak bisa menyetir dengan benar" Ucap Choi Sibum, putra pertama mereka yang telah berusia 6th, sambil memainkan PSP barunya.

"Yakk… Choi Sibum, bantu appa menyingkirkan tangan umma mu yang menjambak rambut appa"

"Choi Siwooon… kepalanya sudah keluar. Aaaaaaaaaa"

"MWO?" Seru kedua namja yang ada di mobil tersebut bersamaan.

**-END-**

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

"Ku mohon siwon-ah, jangan mati" air matanya, menetes mengenai, pipi tirus Siwon, saat, monitor, pendeteksi jantung menunjukkan perubahan menjadi datar. Hangeng segera mengambil kedua alat pemacu jantung, dan segera ditempelkannya pada dada Siwon, membuat tubuhnya bereaksi terkejut. "Aku janji akan menyerahkan Kibum padamu, ku mohon jangan mati" Hangeng beserta rekan-rekannya, bekerja keras untuk menyelamatkan Siwon, dari kondisinya yang benar-benar kritis "Siwon-ah, Kibum masih mencintaimu, kumohon jangan mati"

Tut tut tut… alat pendetekse jantung kembali menunjukkan garis bergelombang.

"Hangeng…" Ucap Siwon lirih.

"Choi Siwon! Syukurlah. Terima kasih Tuhan" Hangeng memegang kedua bahu Siwon, "Siwon-ah, bertahanlah. Kau harus bertahan. Kibum menunggumu. Arraseo" Seolah mendapatkan harapan, Siwon yang hampir mati-pun, bisa bernafas seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Hanya untuk Kibum.


End file.
